


Aided By The Sight

by SkaiSimay, WalterDisneys



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: :), Barlyle Smut, Barnum has some plans, M/M, P.T. Barnum - Freeform, Phillip Carlyle - Freeform, Phillip carlyle likes blowjobs a lot, Phillip is busy but barnum does not want him to be, Shameless Barlyle Smut, barlyle - Freeform, because he needs to be in charge, bisexual circus dads, but i needed to delete it and the rest was crap, but phillip takes over, this is really only one part of the whole smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiSimay/pseuds/SkaiSimay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterDisneys/pseuds/WalterDisneys
Summary: "Barnum came undone himself, touched by himself and himself alone, and aided by the sight of his business partner."Barnum and Phillip have a little rendezvous after circus hours.





	Aided By The Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts for a couple of months - I just thought I'd put this out and clear some space.  
> I'm all about the concept of Barlyle, so I thought, why not? It's crappy, but hey! And yes, I'm aware that these are rather... modern (?) things that Barnum & Phillip are saying, but eh, don't tell me we aren't ALL guilty of that sometimes!

The circus that night had just ended, and Phillip was seated at his desk, writing on some papers. Barnum was sitting on top of the desk, watching Phillip work. Phillip seemed very, very concentrated. It was kind of hot, Barnum thought.

As Barnum looked at Phillip's hands, his knuckles white due to his tight grip on the pen, scribbling furiously, he couldn't help but imagine his gentle hand doing other, ahem, naughtier things. Just the mere thought of it was getting him hot and bothered.

"Phillip, how much longer do you estimate this task will be taking you?" Barnum asked. Phillip paused for a moment.

"I'd say quite a ways longer. Why?" Phillip asked. Barnum smirked, hopping off the desk.

"What do you say we take a break and do... something else," Barnum practically whispered. Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"PT, I really do need to complete this," Phillip said, folding his fingers together. Barnum sighed.

"I suppose you do. But I think you can set it aside for a bit, can't you?" Barnum asked. Phillip looked Barnum up and down. He sighed, putting his pen down.

"What did you have in mind?" Phillip asked. Barnum smirked, climbing down onto his knees so that he was level with Phillip's lower body. He placed both of his hands ever so gently and barely on Phillip's thighs. Instantly, Barnum could hear Phillip's breath catch in his throat. Barnum bit his lip, running his hands across Phillip's thighs.

Phillip could feel his cock beginning to harden already. Fuck, how did Barnum manage to do this?

"Come on, Phillip. You know me better than that," Barnum said as he gave Phillip's cock a little squeeze over his pants. Phillip hissed.

"Well, I might-" Phillip murmured before Barnum gave another, harder squeeze to the smaller man's cock. Barnum just smirked at Phillip's mouthed curse word and lip bite.

He then proceeded to unzip Phillip's pants from the front, tugging his boxers down beneath the pants and letting his erect cock out. It practically flung, nearly hitting Barnum in the face. Barnum's breath hitched at the sight of his business partner's hard cock, all ready for him.

"Good lord, Phillip," Barnum smirked, running his index finger over Phillip's sensitive tip. Phillip tensed up, cursing once again, and proceeded to roll his eyes.

"Just get to work," Phillip demanded. Barnum mock-rolled his eyes.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear friend," Barnum said mischievously as he reached up to unbutton Phillip's shirt, running his cold hand across Phillip's rock-hard abs.

Barnum propped himself up a bit just to be able to reach Phillip's sensitive, smooth neck. He pressed his tongue to the bone of his neck, causing Phillip to groan contently as he toyed with the area around Phillip's nipples where he knew by now Phillip was sensitive. Phillip was practically shaking and let out a whine of pleasure. Emboldened by the action, Barnum nipped down on Phillip's neck, causing Phillip to jump and moan, and Barnum could feel Phillip's bare cock twitch against his knee, which was pressed tightly into Phillip as he worked his neck.

Barnum grunted himself as he felt his own cock tighten against his pants, knowing that he himself now had a stiff erection.

"Affected now, are we?" Phillip said, it being his turn to smirk smugly. Barnum growled.

"Don't get bold," Barnum warned, but Phillip only laughed menacingly. At this, Barnum nipped his neck again and gave Phillip's now-exposed cock a harder squeeze around the tip.

"Oh god-" Phillip groaned, and Barnum smirked, removing his knee from between Phillip's thighs, climbing back on the ground. Barnum could feel Phillip's pre-cum on the fabric of the knee of his pants, and could see it on Phillip's cock.

"Good lord," Barnum whispered, the sight of the glistening fluid coming from Phillip's body turning him on immensely.

He used Phillip's pre-cum as a lubricant of sorts. He took it off the head of his cock, spreading it over his whole cock, making it easier to jerk Phillip's cock for him.

Barnum began to explore Phillip's body, slowly and in the form of a touch so light, it felt much like a feather was tickling him. He ran his hands everywhere he could reach on Phillip's body, from his thighs moving into his inner thighs, going up... surpassing the single most sensitive area where Phillip needed his touch the most.

Phillip groaned as Phineas passed around his cock, furrowing his brows, his legs tensing immensely at the feeling.

"Don't be such a tease," Phillip whined. Barnum laughed, achingly, agonizingly continuing his ministrations that were driving Phillip Carlyle absolutely fucking crazy.

"Once more, my dear partner: you know me better than that," Barnum said, reaching under Phillip to give his ass a firm squeeze, causing him to yelp, his cock throbbing heavily and visibly once again.

"Look, Barnum-" Phillip groaned as Barnum brushed his thumb ever so gently over his scrotum, "The cold air in the room is hitting my cock, and it isn't helping the ache. Would you hurry it up?"

Barnum rolled his eyes.

"So impatient," Barnum sighed as he wrapped his hand around the head of Phillip's cock. Phillip shut his eyes and tipped his head back at that mere sensation, and Barnum could, this time, feel Phillip's cock twitch in his hand. Barnum's body went absolutely crazy at the insanely hot feeling of the smaller man's penis throbbing in his hand at one simple touch.

Barnum got to work right away, pumping Phillip's cock from top to bottom, starting off very, very slow but picking up his pace slowly. Phillip started to moan, and god, did he moan.

"Phineas, oh my god," Phillip groaned, the feeling of the larger man's hand wrapped around his shaft unlike anything he had experienced in a long, long time. His entire body was on fire with each stimulation of his erection. It felt much like he was drifting on a cloud of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Phineas. Yes, Phineas," Phillip cried out in pleasure, and without realizing it, he began to buck softly into Barnum's hand.

"Shit," Barnum whispered, unable to handle it anymore. He unzipped his own pants with his free hand, and began to pleasure himself. The sight and sound of Phillip moaning his name was just too much for him at that point.

He then stopped massaging Phillip's cock for a moment. Phillip whined, nearly wanting to cry at the ache.

"PT, what-" he began before he felt a set of warm lips engulf the head of his penis. His eyes immediately rolled back into his head.

"Oh my GOD," Phillip cried out, his hips flying up accidentally at the sudden overwhelming pleasure, going deep into Barnum's mouth. Barnum coughed for a moment, not expecting his full length in the slightest.

"Oh, lord, I'm so sorry-" Phillip began, but stopped, unable to continue speaking as Barnum began to go down on him. His eyes squeezed shut once more. Barnum was talented. Really fucking talented. Phillip had been in bed with many girls in his lifetime. All of them had been stuck-up and arrogant, claiming their expertise in the field of male pleasure, when in reality, they couldn't even compare to what Barnum, his own fucking business partner, was doing to him in that moment.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Phineas," Phillip moaned, expressing his approval for the crazy, absolutely vile yet incredible things that Barnum was doing to his cock right then and there.

Barnum could feel his own cock throb each time his name rolled off Phillip's tongue, along with each sound of approval that Phillip emitted.

Phillip then did something Phineas had not expected. He stood up, kicking his chair back, and quickly took control of the situation. He tangled his fingers in Barnum's hair, and guided his head roughly, thrusting his hips into Barnum's mouth. Fuck, it was the hottest thing Barnum had probably ever seen Phillip do.

He knew Phillip by now, and he knew that Phillip was so, so close. He was practically on the breaking point. He could hear it by the way his moans were turning into whines and whimpers of pleasure. He could see it in the way his whole body was tensing up by the second. He could feel it in the way his thrusts became sharper and more defined in a specific direction, the desperation for release coming to the forefront.

Phineas knew it the second Phillip went over the edge.

"Oh, god, Phineas!" He practically screamed, and Barnum could feel his thrusts become sloppier and slower in his mouth as he hit his breaking point. He could see Phillip's entire body shake, every muscle, from his arms to his legs as he cried out in bliss, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open.

Then, he could feel Phillip's seed escape from the head of his penis, immediately filling Barnum's mouth with the warm, glistening fluid. It escaped Phillip in little shots, sprays, almost, and it was an enormous load - it might have been the hottest fucking thing Barnum had ever seen. As Phillip moaned and groaned, bucking his hips lazily, emptying his seed into the warm mouth of his business partner, Barnum came undone himself, touched by himself and himself alone, and aided by the sight of his business partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, SkaiSimay, for helping me out with this! You're a real one, I would not have been able to write all the especially detailed descriptions without your knowledge in anatomy ;)


End file.
